How Mr Clean Saved My Life
by awaitingmockingjay
Summary: mr clean inspired smut. note: feel free to imagine yourself as the main character. I left it ambiguous. use your imagination ;)


It was almost 2 am and the cold tile floors of the SuperAmerica sent chills down my spin. The only thing I could think about was the impending sense of loneliness and failure I felt every second of my miserable existence. With every sip of the Grey Goose in my hand, that feeling felt less exact, but evermore depressing. I wrestled myself to my feet and stumbled out of the bathroom. As I wandered the aisles of the shitty gas station, I discovered a bottle of Mr Clean Liquid Multi-Purpose Cleaner With Febreze, Meadows Rain, 128 Oz. Two thoughts entered my mind: 1) why the fuck do they sell this at a SuperAmerica and 2) I could end it all right here. I grabbed that and a 24 Oz Orange Creme ICEE (if you haven't had one they are the fuckin bomb) and headed back to the sanctuary of the bathroom. I spun the cap off the Mr Clean Liquid Multi-Purpose Cleaner With Febreze, Meadows Rain, 128 Oz and poured some into the ICEE for a nice suicide cocktail. Just as I rose the straw to my lips to finally free myself from the burden of existence, _he_ burst in: Mr Clean.

His forehead gleamed like the North Star on a clear, winters night. He perfect pecks penetrated his tight white shirt and as my eyes drifted down the perfect sculpture that is his godly-carved body, I noticed the bulge between his legs. I bit my lower lip just to give my aching body something to do.

"What is wrong, my child?" he said, his voice burying itself in my soul like a song sung by God's angels.

"I have nothing in my life. I am single, unemployed, my friends hate me, and I'm living in a 1994 Buick LaSabre behind a Taco Bell," I confessed. I can't help but be honest around Mr. Clean. "My life is completely empty."

"Well, why don't I just..fill you up?" Mr Clean said with a smirk. With that look in his eye, I knew something amazing was about to happen. He grabbed my face and pulled me in close. For a second, time stopped and there was nothing but him and me and now and I relished in every second . The winds of desire pushed us together and his lips caressed mine as gently as a mother holds her newborn baby. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth. Time both stopped and sped up and simply ceased to exist and I felt a rush of euphoria. Suddenly I found myself laying on the naked on the on the bathroom floor. Mr Clean was on top, his tongue still tickling mine. His shirt was gone. His lips left mine and crawled their way to my neck. I let out a slight moan as I noticed his perfectly sculpted six pack. Then, he stood up and I felt that familiar pang of rejection.

"Let's make this a little more interesting, shall we?" said Mr Clean. Damn, I already thought this was hella exciting. What could he have in mind? "Just give me a sec", he said, already leaving the bathroom. Suddenly, the door opened again and he something wheeled in.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, scared but definitely intrigued.

"Vietnamese Shame Wheel." Oh lord. I've heard rumors about these.

"well...uh...how does it work?"

"Let me show you," He said with a wink.

He placed the giant wheel on the floor and that's when I noticed the leather straps. He turned around, kissed me again, looked deep in my eyes and asked, "do you trust me?"

"Yes," I said with every ounce of might left in me. And I meant it. I climbed onto the shame wheel and let Mr. Clean strap me in, kissing me everywhere whilst doing so. After he strapped my last limb in, he flipped a switch, and the wheel started to spin. I laid there, the ceiling above me circling, all of my extremities pulled so I looked like a fucking star fish, and yet, I didn't feel dizzy. Mr Clean was there; He was my rock and with him, everything was steady.

Mr Clean hopped on the wheel and stood directly above me, he cock directly in my eye line and fully erected. God, it was massive. In that moment, I felt completely powerless yet completely intoxicated in the euphoria of it.

"Ready?" he asked with that same seductive smirk.

"For you? Always."

Faster than the speed of light, he was on all fours on top of me. He kissed my neck, giving me a huge hickey in the process. Waves of pleasure washed over me and what excited me even more was the knowledge that this was just the beginning of the Mr Clean experience. And then he pulled out a whip. Honest to god, I could never tell you where it came from, but I'm glad it arrived.

It was that night I learned that the line between pleasure and pain was extremely thin. Every lick of that whip felt my skin was being ripped off, yet all I could do was relish in it. Though I was literally being beaten, I still felt safe because Mr Clean was there. Suddenly, I felt a warm liquid run all over my body: blood and just like that, Mr Clean stopped whipping. He leaned down on top of me again and licked it all off, his tongue sterilizing and healing my wounds instantly.

Then he pulled out the chains. He strapped me tight to the wheel, like a painful hug, but I embraced it because I was wildly turned on. Just like that, he finished strapping me in and I knew it was gonna get real.

On his knees, he shimmied up so his ass was resting on my chest. He tickled his face with his 10" cock. I opened my mouth and he shoved it down my throat. It tasted like beauty and wisdom and everything beautiful in the world. I sucked for what felt like hours and while he was hard the entire time, he didn't bust. He pulled out his cock and crawled down to my ass. He plowed it so vigorously I saw God himself. He went destroyed it over and over. Endless waves of orgasms rushed my body and I entered a new realm. I felt myself falling, yet being held up the warmth of Mr Clean's presence. I saw a new spectrum of colors as his throbbing cock penetrated my soul.

One final orgastic wave me, one stronger than all the others combined. I entered a chasm of pure white and there I stayed for what seemed both like a second and an eternity. I heard a whisper over and over again: **_there's no clean like mr. clean._**

Suddenly, I woke up on the floor of that bathroom, naked and alone. Yet, I wasn't. I knew Mr Clean would always be with me. He saved my life and for that, I owe him everything.


End file.
